The Origin of Hex Maria
by Flute Chick
Summary: This is my OC and her story. Pairings will be SonAmy, KnuxRouge, ShadowXHex, and Silvaze, with a hint of TailsXCream. Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

**This is the story of my OC, Hex. Progress will be slow on this, so you have been warned. I'm busy with other stuff and will not be uploading for the rest of the week because of a band trip in which I will constantly be unavailable. I will post a bunch today to try to make up for it though!**

* * *

Sonic and Amy were definitely happy when they had twins—Sonic didn't show it as much, but he felt it, even though he was nervous as all first-time fathers are. The boy they named Hyper Lee, and the girl they named after Hex Maria, their friend. Hex smiled when she was told of this, for she knew a deep secret that made her all too happy about it. She and Shadow were going to go with Silver and Blaze for a few months to help them with political issues in their time—it ended up that they didn't return to the time for many years in Sonic and Amy's case.

Baby Hex looked very much like her namesake, which made both of the parents wonder if a secret that they had forgotten was the cause. You see, she was a black hedgehog with a pale muzzle, and her side bang that covered her left eye faded gradually to navy at the end. She had royal blue eyes, the exact color of her father's quills. Meanwhile, her brother Hyper was like a miniature version of his father. As they grew older, their personalities were more prominent than ever.

"HYPER! I SWEAR, IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY ROOM AGAIN, I'LL—" Luckily, Amy stopped her daughter, who obviously got her mother's temper, from killing or bodily harming Hyper, who had run back to his own room in the blink of an eye.

"What did he do this time?" asked the mother, exasperated.

"He—took—my—music," she said in a deadly tone.

"Oh, honey, he doesn't really know how important that is to you. He's a lot like his dad, really laid-back, all about speed, good for fun . . . ready to do the right thing when it comes down to it."

"But why won't he leave me alone once or twice?"

"Because there's one thing he didn't get from his father. He's not a natural leader like you are. He's a little lost without you," she chuckled.

"Funny, Mom. Really funny," Hex muttered. She took her locket off and set it in her room before going to sleep that night.

When they were sixteen, in November, something happened that changed their lives. Hex was kidnapped, her locket and all possessions left in her room. The next day, all of her possessions disappeared as well. Amy, Sonic, and Hyper searched, but to no avail. Not even the two fastest things alive and the pink demon could find her . . . yet. You see, Eggman took her and travelled in time. He locked her up and began his work.

This is her story, no holds barred.


	2. Memories and Time

**Here's chapter 2 guys! **

* * *

I officially hated the mad doctor, robots, and amnesia, because now I dealt with it all daily.

Don't get me wrong. According to him, I'm his creation, and have to act as such. Whenever I try to remember anything, my head hurts a lot, like something bad happened. Secretly, I bet it was all him, but hey, I'm not going to tell anyone because he'd lock me up again. Just like when I suggested the diet . . . but that hardly matters. So day in, day out, I'd do chores, train in the arena, have food whenever, and go through the medical tests he had for me. It wasn't a bad life, I guess. He trained me to use my amulet to produce different Chaos attacks. I could create a Chaos Orb, similar to Chaos Spear, only I could control its direction after it flies out of my hand. I can also expand them to create a shield. Chaos Beam is my other . . . more destructive . . . attack. It could blast me out of this place no problem, if I wasn't too scared to leave. After all, I'd never seen the outside that I could remember.

I often wondered what the sun looked like, or the moon. The idea of stars also fascinated me. I suppose the night that I finally got enough courage to be rebellious, I was daydreaming about the stars. I snuck into Eggman's bedroom. He was snoring like crazy. Then I stole the diary that he keeps at his bedside—the one that belonged to his grandfather, as well as Maria Robotnik, and now him.

I snuck the book into my room and began to read. I suppose I like reading after all, as I forgot how long I was there. Dr. Gerald Robotnik was simply using it for lab notes. Maria talked like a person who I would consider to be a best friend. But Eggman had more notes, about me. I read them carefully.

_Subject has taken to new life well. Hex Maria is the name that she was given, and I will keep it. I injected the Chaos syrum into her, and her body had a negative reaction at first. But the amulet formed and her power increased tenfold. I also tampered with the memory of her—the replacement of memories so that she cannot remember her previous life was successful. If she tries hard enough, she will only get the memories of Maria Robotnik which I extracted from the brain of the girl years ago. A failsafe word will unlock her real memories. _I frowned and skipped ahead.

_Hex has remarkable power. It surpasses that of both of her parents—maybe even that of Shadow. _Shadow's name let loose a flood of memories—though they were not mine—the ARK, Shadow himself, Grandpa Robotnik—all of it. But I remembered the journal. I was not Maria Robotnik, no matter how much it seemed so.

"I have to get out of here," I muttered. I took the journal with me as I blasted my way out. I ran, and ran, and ran, until I was unable to stand. Then I fell flat on my face in the middle of a field and slept. It wasn't for nothing that I freaked out in the morning, as I was in an unfamiliar house. It looked like a cabin, though how I knew that, I wasn't sure.

"Hello?" I asked. A high, gentle voice—a little girl, I recognized—answered.

"Hi! My name is Sunshine. I found you in the field and was worried, so I brought you home. Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything to eat?" I looked around and saw her—a little rabbit, with yellow fur, in a pink dress. She couldn't have been more than seven years old. I shook my head.

"Sunshine? Well, my name is Hex Maria." I told her what had happened, and she gasped.

"He kidnapped you from you parents! That's awful! You know, my cousin Cream has some friends that might be able to help."

"No, that's fine, I don't want to make trouble—" I stuttered. Obviously these must be some good friends if she was willing to bring an amnesiac that she found in the wilderness to them to help.

"Don't worry about it, Hex! I always wanted a friend that I could help out! Now here's my chance!" She dragged me outside into the bright sunlight.

"All right, then, if you insist," I said doubtfully. She took me to a small cottage where there was another rabbit girl, only about a year older, who answered the door. Her cousin Cream, I presumed, with a small Chao at her side that she called Cheese. After Sunshine told Cream everything, and Cream's mother Vanilla gave me tea and cookies (which were quite good), Cream decided to call over Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow, and Rouge to help. Knuckles was apparently busy. All these names seemed vaguely familiar, except for Shadow of course. And they all looked familiar too.

"Hello?" I said awkwardly to them all. Cream and Sunshine explained my story for the third time that day, and I stared at the floor, at the separate fibers in the carpet as they all looked at me with a strange expression on each of their faces.

"Egghead made you lose your memory then?" asked Sonic, who seemed oddly young to me—although I didn't know how that was possible. I didn't necessarily know him. We were now outside, walking down the road.

"Yes. I have no clue who I am, except that I was taken from the future, brought to this time, and given powers that Eggman described as 'surpassing that of my parents—perhaps even that of Shadow'. I wonder if that means my parents knew Shadow at one point?" I wondered aloud.

"What kind of powers?" asked Shadow.

"Well, I can create portals between time and space wherever and whenever I want using my amulet. I can also create Chaos Orbs and Chaos Beams." I demonstrated the Chaos Orb and the Chaos Beam by shooting them into the sky and letting them dissipate. Tails whistled.

"That's some power, Hex! Eggman might have been right! But we'd have to know who your parents were," said Rouge. Then Tails grinned.

"I know! I can do a DNA test!" How was a kid his age even able to know what that was?

"Okay. But since I'm from the future, you can't tell anyone who my parents are unless I say so, okay?" I said.

"Fine with me. Come over to my place; I've got the Tornado ready to go." I got in the plane with him, despite my wondering if a small child could operate such a device. But he did it with the ease of a professional, even with Sonic and Shadow on either side of us on the wings. I sat behind Tails.

"So, you have Maria's memory?" Shadow asked after a while. I nodded.

"She's the only real memory I have, either. The only one I want to remember, anyway," he said quietly, looking out onto the horizon. I blushed and looked at the clouds below us, wondering why he made me blush like that.

We got to the workshop in a few minutes, and Tails had the test done in seconds. He made Shadow and Sonic wait outside. I waited expectantly for the genius kid to finish. The fox looked shocked as the results came out.

"This is crazy! No wonder Eggman kidnapped you!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Sonic and Amy are your mom and dad!" I stood in shock.

"Then . . . he kidnapped me . . . from them?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, he did. I wonder if you had any siblings . . . I guess you do have some resemblance to them after all . . ." he said, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Don't tell them, Tails. Please, don't tell them," I begged. I wanted to have known them in my memory as my parents first, then properly introduce myself that way.

"If you say so. I don't like keeping secrets, but understand." I sighed in relief. We walked outside. They looked at me, waiting for an answer, but I just smiled and shook my head.

"Can't tell you," I said.

"Aw," said Sonic. Shadow rolled his eyes. By now the others had arrived.

"Do you think the password to unlocking my memory is something you could figure out?" I asked.

"It would have to be something that Eggman would never dare say out loud, so that he'd never say it by accident."

"Well, that's an easy one," said Shadow.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, he always says he'll beat Sonic one day," he said. Sonic—my dad—grinned.

"Then it would be something like 'Sonic the Hedgehog is better than me'." I gasped, and remembered a ton of things in fast-forward—Mom—Dad—stories about their friends—Hyper, my annoying brother—Eggman coming—the pain—the pain—the needle—the fiery pain that _he_ put my through—and then, waking up in the lab, no clue who I was, and everything from then up to this point. I shuddered.

"That was it," Shadow guessed.

"Yes, it was—and I remember it all. My brother was so annoying the day before I left. Mom and Dad—yes, Tails, you were right—are present at this very moment. I don't know if you'd be able to handle it though, so I'll tell you another time. I have to go, but I'll be back," I said quickly, a plan forming in my mind. They all objected, but I shook my head.

"I _will_ be back. I promise." I made a portal to the time of Silver the Hedgehog and ran towards the place Dad told me about—Silver and Blaze's house. If I was right, I would meet the people I needed to there. The door opened before I knocked.

"Hello, Hex Maria. I believe we need to talk," said the older version of Shadow before me. He led me to what I guessed was the guest room, and there was a woman there—a head taller than me, at least.

"Finally remember me?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you can go back to your adventures with the others. Now that you've come, I know I have to go back to my friends and explain who I am after all these years. And to my fiancé here," she smiled lovingly at Shadow—who, to my shock, smiled back in the same way.

"F-fiancé?" I asked.

"Yes. Since my father will be walking me up the aisle, either my brother or Silver will have to be the best man," she winked at me. Shadow looked shocked.

"Wait—does that mean—Hex?" he asked.

"Well, you'd better get back to your friends. You've got a ton of adventures ahead of you," the older me smiled, making a portal and pushing me through.

* * *

**There will be one more chapter! Oh, and by the way, Sunshine is my sister's OC. She and two others will be mentioned. Callie and Rogue, mentioned in the next chapter, are mine. There will be a story involving them as well. The next chapter will be short and the end. **


	3. Families Old and New

**Here is the ending to the Hex Maria origins! Enjoy! I will have a story involving her, Sunshine, Shadow, and my two other OCs coming up!**

* * *

(Older Hex POV)

I sighed.

"You know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Shadow. I wish I had. I was just . . . scared of what you would think. You know, me, the daughter of your rival, marrying you," I said tentatively. He only broke out in a grin.

"So I'm going to be Sonic's son in law? This will be interesting news to tell them."

"Especially since I just disappeared a few months ago in the time I plan to go to? Yes, this will be fun. I have all my old belongings in the cottage where you, Sunshine, Rogue, Callie, and I stayed over for that one summer. Remember?" He nodded. I opened a portal to the past, in which my mother, father, and brother were probably still wondering where I was.

We arrived just in the living room, and they recognized us immediately.

"Hex! Shadow! You're back!" said Amy, hugging us. Sonic stayed on the couch with Hyper, who must have been told about us—I remembered the stories of Shadow and the girl I was named after.

"Hello, Amy. I heard about your daughter, and I have news," I said. I nearly wanted to break down in tears. This had been a secret I'd kept far too long.

"What? You know something? Tell us!" said Sonic and Hyper together, jumping up from their seats. I looked down.

"I'm sorry, guys. I kept this from you ever since I met you. After everything, I doubt you remember the day I came around. I came with no memory, no past—I was given it again by you, Sonic, if you remember. I did the DNA test, and Tails knew, too, but I made him swear never to tell. I came from the future, that day, if you recall. I was kidnapped by Eggman," I said slowly. Shocked realization flooded into their features—except Hyper, who really didn't know what I meant.

"I had gone back in time—then I came to the future where Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and an older version of myself were waiting. I just sent my younger self back to where she met Shadow again with Rogue, Sunshine, and Callie. I wanted to tell you every time we saw one another, but I was too afraid that something would happen, and even more afraid that you wouldn't like the person your daughter had become. So here I am, Mom—Dad—Hyper." Hyper too, now got it. They all stared in awe at me. Then Shadow cleared his throat.

"Ahem, I also have some news. Since I didn't know who her father was, I couldn't ask him, and asked her immediately. Now that I know . . . Sonic, I ask for your blessing. I want to marry your daughter, Hex Maria. I love her with all my heart." Another shocked silence, this time broken by Hyper.

"Shadow the Hedgehog is going to be my brother-in-law? Sweet!" This effectively broke all of the tension. We all burst out laughing, and I smiled—Hyper, now being my little brother rather than my twin, was more endearing than annoying now.

"I needed that, Hyper," I chuckled. Sonic looked between Shadow and I.

"Well, seeing as I got to spend all that time with my daughter without knowing it was her . . . I haven't missed too much of her life. And before I knew it was _my_ girl, I would have said to the news: Well, it's about time you guys got together! Well . . . how could I not say yes? The only thing is that I don't get to be the best man," he pouted slightly. Shadow laughed.

"Well, it's Hyper, Knuckles, or Silver then . . . I think I'll go with Silver," said Shadow.

"And Callie can be the maid of honor. Rouge can be the wedding planner, and—oh, this is so exciting!" squealed Amy.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**There you have it! This is my main OC, and Callie and Rogue are kind of secondary. Their story will start in a few weeks after I edit the first chapter. Meanwhile, check out my other stuff!**


End file.
